


You Are Mine

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: 9. How dare someone touch what belongs to him! After defending your honor, quickie car sex is the logical next step!





	You Are Mine

“M’Baku wait!” You cried, taking twice as many strides the man in front of you. He was angry, and you understood why but he needed to listen to reason first.

“M’Baku,” you tried again to no avail. People were staring now and that bothered you.

“Baby! Please stop!” you finally caught his attention.

M’Baku’s movements halted allowing you to catch up with him. Stepping between him and his intended target, you placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek.

“Please look at me,” you whispered as you gently rubbed his cheek and you smiled when his eyes finally locked with yours. “Don’t do anything, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it. Let’s just leave and forget this at happened, okay?”

M’Baku regarded you for a moment, he was visibly upset, and you knew that in this state he would probably kill a man. Anger rolled off of him in waves, and even your soft touches couldn’t calm him. Your eyes pleaded with him to just walk away with you, and you almost had him until you felt someone’s arm drape across your shoulder.

“Is this your new man?” the new voice asked. “Sweetheart, you can do much better. You have done much better, Y/N.” You tensed at his words and your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach once you saw the fire in M’Baku’s eyes as the man continued to touch you.

Something inside you told you that you shouldn’t have told M’Baku how Sean had cornered on your way from the bathroom but lying to M’Baku wasn’t easy for you. He immediately sensed that something was wrong upon your return, and all but demanded you to tell him what happened. You didn’t want to ruin your night out, but you have a hard time keeping things from M’Baku. As soon as you told him and pointed in the general direction of Sean, M’Baku was out of his seat and headed straight for him, which landed you in your current situation.

You would like to blame the man’s behavior on the alcohol, but 1) alcohol does not excuse your behavior, and 2) this man was not drunk. You knew he wasn’t drunk because Sean never drank, he was just a dick. You’d tried your best to stay away from him since the breakup a year and a half ago, but he always ended up wherever you were, ruining every date you’ve had. You were surprised that you were able to keep your relationship with M’Baku away from him for this long, but it seemed as if your luck ran out.

You shrugged off his arm and stepped even closer to M’Baku, who now had his eyes locked on Sean. “Baku, please, let’s just go,” you pleaded once again hoping that any confrontation could be avoided. Sean wasn’t having it though, he grabbed your waist and pulled you back to him before laughing at your shriek. You struggled against him trying to break free and return to M’Baku, but his hold on you only grew tighter. You were close to breaking down and crying until you heard the barks coming from M’Baku.

Everyone froze as M’Baku continued to bark and the grip Sean had on you relaxed enough for you to move away from him. You ran and stood behind M’Baku knowing that he was too far gone to listen to reason, but you needed to try anyway. But as soon as you opened your mouth, he was in front of your Sean, fist cocked back then solidly connecting with Sean’s jaw. The sickening crunch of Sean’s jaw breaking echoed around the room as you watched him fall to the ground.

The room was silent as you walked towards M’Baku, his chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply. You didn’t touch him until you were directly in his line of sight and you whispered his name softly.

It took a few seconds, but his eyes finally locked onto yours before he crashed his lips onto yours easily dominating you.

You weren’t sure how long the two of you stood there, but the sound of someone missing their throat had you pulling apart. Before they could speak, M’Baku was pulling you away and out the door. He didn’t stop walking until he reached the parking lot, even though you had been begging him to ‘slow down’ ever since he started walking. Your strides weren’t as long as his, so for every one of his, you had to take two.

“Why are we out here, ‘Baku?” you needed to get him to talk, you realized that he hadn’t spoken a word since… well since you told him about Sean cornering you.

“We need to tell the others what happened and that we’re okay,” you said as you pulled your hand out of his to reach for your phone. Before you had the chance to grab your phone, you were lifted off the ground and pressed against a car, your car you noticed, with M’Baku standing between your thighs.

“No,” he growled. It was the first word he’d spoken since this whole thing began and it irked you.

“No? What do you mean ‘no’? M’Baku, we have to let them know where we are. They’re going to be worried about us,” you pleaded.

His eyes traced over your face as if he were trying to memorize every detail, but he remained silent. You chewed your bottom lip as he studied you, his thumbs rubbing small circles under the hem of your dress on your thighs. Your breath hitched when his eyes snapped back to yours.

“I mean,” he stated. “That you aren’t going anywhere or calling anyone right now.” He stepped closer to you so that you could feel how hard he was.

You nodded your head just before his lips collided with yours once more. You loved the feeling of his lips against yours. You loved when he kissed you, the world felt all right when he did. His soft lips on yours made you forget about everything. He moved his lips from your mouth to your neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nips to your clavicle before licking the top of your breast. You moaned and rocked your hips against his pelvis, your dress riding up higher on your thighs. He continued to kiss and nip at your cleavage as you rocked your hips against his.

“M'Baku, we gotta stop,” you whispered between moans. You didn’t really want to stop, you just didn’t want him to fuck you out in the open.

He growled and pulled you away from the car and opened the back door of your car. You giggled when your back touched the seat as M’Baku climbed in on top of you. He smirked at you before unbuckling his pants. Your eyes glazed over as he pulled his hardened length out of his pants and licked his lips.

“Normally, we would go slow, but right now I’m going to fuck you hard and fast. Are you ready?” he said as he slowly pumped his fist along his dick.

At your nod, he slid your panties to the side and thrust into you. He kept true to his word and didn’t give you any time to adjust to his size. As soon as he slid into you, he pulled out until only the tip remained in and repeated the action numerous times. His strokes were hard and fast, and you knew neither of you were going to last long. You clawed at his back, sure that you were leaving marks and bit his shoulder.

“Let me hear you. Tell him who you belong to, Y/N. Tell him who’s fucking you like this,” he grunted between each thrust. He wanted you to be loud, something you had trouble with, but with these strokes and his words, you were sure to obey him.

You detached your teeth from his shoulder and cried out. He grabbed both of your hands in his and laced your fingers together before coming down for a kiss.

“Let me hear you, YN,” he repeated when he pulled back. “Who’s fucking you, hmm?”

“You are,” you cried, your chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. You could feel your orgasm building so you wrapped your legs tighter around his waist in hopes to pull him closer.

He shook his head, “Not good enough. What’s my name?” he released one of your hands and slapped your thigh ripping a screech from you.

“MMM'Baku!!!” you cried when one particularly hard thrust sent you completely over the edge. M'Baku groaned as you came, your pussy gripping him for dear life, but his thrusts never let up.

“Fuck you’re beautiful. I wish you could see yourself right now,” he whispered. “No one is ever going to touch you again, Y/N. You. Are. Mine. Y/N.” Each word was punctuated by a thrust sending you into another orgasm.

“Baku, I’m yours, forever. Please cum, ‘Baku,” you pleaded. You weren’t sure if you’d be able to survive another orgasm.

He growled and slapped your thigh again, his thrust becoming sloppier by the second. He raised his hand and cupped your cheek before wiping away the tears that had slipped from your eyes and kissed you once more. “One more, baby. Give me one more,” he mumbled against your lips.

A couple of thrusts later, you convulsed around him, finally dragging him along with you. You were positive that anyone that walked near your car had heard you all, but you didn’t care at the moment. All you cared about was the man currently laying on top of you and the orgasms that he had just ripped out of you. You thought about everything that you’d said, and you found that you didn’t mind being his. He’d been good to you ever since you met, and you knew it would only get better. You loved everything about this man.

Before your breath returned to normal, you felt M’Baku slide out of you and place his shirt over you. You heard the back door open and close as your eyes drifted closed and smiled when he opened the front door and started the car. Before he could put the car in reverse, you heard someone tap on the window.

“So, I guess you’re headed home?” you heard T'Challa’s voice ask from outside.

M’Baku must have nodded because T’Challa laughed. “We heard about what happened. I was going to follow you when I saw you dragging poor Y/N out of the restaurant, but N'Jadaka advised that I give you a few minutes. Goodness M’Baku, you couldn’t wait until you got her home?” he was still chuckling.

“She can handle it,” M’Baku replied, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“Nguye? Akayena yena?” T’Challa voice said in his native tongue. M’Baku didn’t answer, or you didn’t see his answer since your eyes were still closed.

You felt the car shift into gear as you heard T'Challa’s voice once more. “Drive safe, brother. Good night, Y/N.”

As M’Baku pulled out of the parking lot, you finally drifted off to sleep, happy that you’ve finally found a keeper.

 

*Translation- Nguye? Akayena yena?- She’s the one? Isn’t she?


End file.
